Assumptions
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: The Digidestined think that they know Ken. They'd be wrong. Ken knows the truth about himself, even if they don't.


Assumptions  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
This is short and fairly pointless and didn't work as well as I hoped it would but right from when I watched that episode, I knew my own opinions on it. So I'm putting them in a short one-shot fic. You don't have to tell me it you think it's crap, I know it's not as good as some of my others. Sorry if it's stupid but I agree with the opinion anyway!  
  
Assumptions. The world is made up of assumptions. Most of them are wrong. Especially if you make them about other people.  
"We're going to the Digital World tomorrow, right Ken?"  
A correct assumption.  
"Yes Wormmon."  
"Ken? Is something wrong?"  
Another assumption. Also correct.  
"No."  
"You're lying Ken."  
Yet another correct assumption. Wormmon's good at making correct assumptions about me. He knows me very well.  
Even he doesn't know everything about me.  
"No I'm not Wormmon. I'm just tired. Let's get some sleep."  
"Okay. Goodnight Ken. Sweet dreams."  
"Yeah."  
Wormmon can't understand. He could never understand. No one can.  
The other Digidestined couldn't understand. The way things stand now, they are forgiving me. Slowly. Davis and Yolei already see me as one of them. And Kari and TK aren't far behind. Only Iori still holds his suspicions about me.  
Perhaps he's right.  
Change that. I know he's right. At least partly.  
It's all assumptions. Mostly made by other people.   
I wouldn't dream of hurting the Digidestined now. None of them, not even the rather irritating Yolei. I want to protect them, save them, make sure that they're all okay. Even Iori who hates me, I'd do anything to protect. I nearly killed them so many times. I wanted to kill them more times than I tried. I imagined their deaths and planned them over and over. Wormmon knows how much I hated them. But they don't. They never will. That's another thing I'll always keep secret from them.  
But no matter. I wouldn't hurt them now. Never. And I owe them. I owe them so much. They saved me and helped me and (sort of) they're even allowing me to join their group.  
But...  
I'm different from them. My morals are still different from theirs. They always will be. But they don't know that. Or maybe they do. But not really. They don't acknowledge it anyway, which I suppose is the same thing.  
They assume things. Things that I don't want to correct them over. But things that they're wrong about.  
They assume that I'm completely changed - well Davis and Yolei do. They assume that I'm Ken Ichijouji, not the cruel and heartless Digimon Kaiser. But they're wrong. I'm not completely Ken. I never will be. I'm in control of myself and my body - that's all. The Kaiser's still in there. He still has a part of my mind. He still talks to me. Well - rants at me. Rants and raves and screams. He hates me, hates me and the Digidestined. He hates being controlled and smothered. He won't admit it, but he's scared. Scared of never living. He's the part of me that's insecure and can only prove himself by dominating. He wants me to agree with him and when I won't - that's when he goes crazy. He can be...distracting.  
But he'll never control me. Not again. I'll never allow it to happen again. I don't need him any more. I'm in control of my own mind.  
So it's not necessary for the Digidestined to ever know. Right?  
But it's not the only thing that they don't know about me. There's something worse.  
Something that goes against all their morals. Ever.  
My greatest shame.  
Thundermon.  
I can't even remember why I was in the Digital World now. Perhaps I was just wandering. I just remember looking at my D-3 and realising that they were around. I was planning on staying away but then I thought that maybe I should see what they were doing. Maybe I could help them or something.  
Maybe I just wanted to see them.  
As I got closer, I realised what was happening. Iori was under attack from a Digimon. A Digimon that was trying to kill him.  
I didn't even think. I just knew that I had to try and make up for what I'd done. I digivolved Wormmon up and sent him to attack. I had to save Iori. When Iori was safe, I ordered Stingmon to make the final attack.  
He killed the Thundermon.  
Then we left. We'd done our job. And the Digidestined...looked as though they hated me. Or maybe they were just shocked. I don't know. But I couldn't talk to them. I didn't want to talk to them. I couldn't take their anger, their rage. I left.  
But I returned some days later when Mimi E-mailed me. Returned to save the SnowBotamon's village from Golemmon. That was when I over-heard their conversation.  
Thundermon was only a Control Spire. Like Golemmon. So - in their eyes - it had been okay to kill him.  
Davis and the others assumed that I'd already known.  
But I hadn't.  
I didn't know that Thundermon wasn't a real Digimon. I'd killed him because I wanted to save Iori.  
And because I didn't think that it really mattered if one Digimon died if I saved others.  
I knew then that they could never know.  
I'd proved myself to be a murderer. Or to be capable of murder. It didn't matter.  
The other Digidestined would hate me for it.  
When we first fought Arukenimon, I offered to take care of her for the other Digidestined. I don't know what they thought I was going to do. Maybe imprison her or something. But I wouldn't have. I would have killed her. Partly to keep the Digiworld safe, mainly for my own revenge. I couldn't believe that they weren't planning to kill her. That they didn't kill her. That they let Mummymon rescue her rather than kill her.  
But I said nothing. There was nothing I could say that wouldn't prove Iori's feelings about me. And they don't know my feelings. And never will. Because if they knew about my feelings and morals, they'd never speak to me again. Even Davis who desperately makes efforts to be my best friend. He'd hate me if he knew.  
Yolei would be worse. She'd hate me even more than Iori does now. She believes that no Digimon should be killed. Iori would know that he was right all along. He'd be proved right. So he'd probably be quite proud I guess.  
But they never need to know. They all made an assumption. An assumption that I never intend to correct.  
What good would it do anyway? Thundermon wasn't real. He was a Control Spire. I didn't know about it but it doesn't change the facts. Therefore - no harm, no foul. Right?  
It's not though. Not really. Because I didn't know. And therefore...  
I'm still capable of murder.  
"Ken? Aren't you going to sleep?"  
"Yes Wormmon. I'm sorry. I was just thinking."  
"You think too much Ken."  
"I know. Goodnight Wormmon."  
I curl up, my eyes closing. But I don't want to sleep. I don't want to dream.  
I'm still evil. Still a murderer.  
They just don't know it.  
Would I ever kill one of them if I thought the end justified the means?  
No I wouldn't.  
I don't think I would.  
I don't think so.  
I don't know.  
Assumptions can be pretty dangerous sometimes.  
You can assume you know somebody but there's always something hidden. Always something that they hold back from you.  
And the worst things are the things that you assume you know, when really you don't. All you've done is made a assumption.  
A false assumption.  
That's where the danger lies.  
That's when you think you know somebody but they are completely different.  
That's when you make dangerous assumptions.  
  
The End.  
  
Well, that was better than I thought it was. I don't suppose it'll help but this is just a one-shot okay? 


End file.
